Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Meet Warriors
by Tigerstar-Fan
Summary: This is what I would like it to be. Soren likes Gylfie. Jayfeather didn't break his stick. Cinderheart and Lionblaze are mates. Dovewing and Tigerheart are mates. Firestar is dead and Bramblestar is the leader. Tell me what u think of my fanfiction!


**Guardians of Ga'Hoole meets Warriors**

**Chapter 1**

Soren perched next to Gylfie on the branch to The Band's hollow in The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Gylfie looked up at Soren, Gylfie was much smaller then Soren, for she was an Elf Owl. "Do you think we should explore beyond the Southern Kingdoms today Soren?" Gylfie asked.

Soren thought for a moment. It was a long time after The War of the Ember and Soren knew he needed adventure. Soren nodded. "Of course. Just let me get Digger and Twilight." Soren said. He flew into the hollow and saw Twilight and Digger. "Come on! We're going exploring." Soren said. Digger pipped up. "Great!" he said excitedly.

"All right." Twilight said. Soren lead them onto the branch where Gylfie perched. "So, which way shall we go?" Soren asked Gylfie.

Gylfie thought. She pointed her starboard wing south. "South." She said. Soren nodded. They launched off of the branch and headed south.

"I think we should completely avoid The Beaks. We don't want to get mesmerized at the Mirror Lakes like last time" Digger pointed out as they flew over the Sea of Hoolemere. Soren nodded. "We'll stop and take a rest in The Forest Kingdom of Ambala."

They flew on and passed over The Barrens. They flew low so Digger could run instead of fly, for Digger was a Burrowing Owl. When they reached Ambala they flew into an oak tree's hollow. "Come on Gylfie, we can search for some grass and feathers to make nests." Soren said, his black eyes showing a glint of joy. No one knew that Soren had a small crush on Gylfie.

Gylfie hopped over to her best friend. "All right Soren." She said. They took off and searched.

Twilight churred after Soren and Gylfie left the hollow. "Did you see the glint in Soren's eyes when he looked at Gylfie?" Twilight asked Digger. Digger looked up at the Great Gray Owl and nodded. "Looks like Soren has a bit of a crush on her." Digger churred. Twilight and Digger waited for them to return. Soren and Gylfie soon returned and Twilight and Digger helped build the nests.

"I also caught a few mice." Soren said, placing a mouse in front of each of them. When they were done eating the layed in their nests. "Good light." Soren said. "Good light." Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger repeated. As light began to creep out and push the darkness away, they soon fell asleep.

**Chapter 2**

Jayfeather woke up and yawned. He rose out of his nest and stretched. He padded out of his den and into the camp. Lionblaze padded over to him.

"Hi Jayfeather." Lionblaze mewed. Jayfeather looked at Lionblaze with his sightless gaze. "Hello Lionblaze." He mewed.

He padded out of camp in search of herbs. He felt the warmth of the morning sun on his pelt. Jayfeather padded towards the lake to where his stick was. He pulled it out from where he hid it and ran his paw across it.

He sighed. He remembered when Hollyleaf ran into the tunnels and was buried alive. He missed his sister even though she told Squirrelflight's secret.

Jayfeather put the stick back in its hiding place when a voice spoke. "_Four birds from a far away land will come and tell you their secrets of living. Theses secrets will change ThunderClan. If you do not find the birds in time, an evil group of their kind will destroy ThunderClan forever."_ Jayfeather was confused. Birds? Birds are for prey! They can't speak cat! Jayfeather thought, outraged.

Jayfeather muttered to himself and padded away. He began searching again.

Jayfeather returned with more herbs. He sorted them out and sat down. He was going over the omen he received. Jayfeather didn't quite understand it. He grabbed some borage leaves and padded out of his den.

He went into the nursery and saw Cinderheart, who was expecting Lionblaze's kits, and Dovewing, who was also expecting kits, but Dovewing wouldn't tell who the father was. "Hello Jayfeather." Cinderheart mewed. "Hi Jayfeather." Dovewing mewed.

Jayfeather dropped the borage leaves in front of them. "Be sure to eat those, we want you to have a good supply of milk." Jayfeather mewed. Cinderheart purred with amusement. "We know this already." She laughed.

Jayfeather shot her an annoyed glare and padded out. The sun was setting as he sat in the camp. He decided he would take a walk. He padded out of camp and into the forest.

**Chapter 3**

Soren woke up to see faint light shinning in the hollow. He hopped out and onto a branch to see the sun setting. He hopped back in and prodded them all with a talon. "Come on, time to wake up." He said.

Gylfie yawned and stretched her wings. She rose out of her nest and waited for Twilight and Digger. When everyone was awake, Soren hopped out of the hollow and they took off. They flew of The Forest Kingdom of Tyto. Soon, they were out of the Southern Kingdoms and into unknown territory.

Soren looked down to see a vast lake with a human castle next to it. Wait, that wasn't a castle. It was much, much smaller then castles. Soren tilted his head and began listening. He could hear voices all around the lake. Because of Soren's uneven ear slits, he could pick up the slightest sound. They lighted down onto a branch and began talking.

Suddenly, they heard a twig snap and a weird creature walked out of a bush. It looked like a bob cat, but much smaller. "What is it?" Digger whispered. The creature looked up at them with brilliant blue eyes. "Who's there?" It asked. They all gasped. The creature spoke their language! "What are you?" The creature asked. The creature looked around, its gray pelt shinning in the moonlight. "Where are you?" It asked, its voice sounding annoyed. "Great Gluax! It's blind!" Twilight exclaimed.

They flew down from the branch and landed in front of the creature. "How can you speak our language?" Gylfie asked. "How can you speak _my _language?" The creature asked. Soren hopped in front of it. "What are you?" Soren asked. The creature glared at him.

"I'd like to know the same." It said. Soren looked at his friends then at the creature. "Well, I'm Soren, a barn owl. These are my friends, Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger. They are also owls." Soren said. The creature looked at them with a confused look.

"Well, anyways, I'm Jayfeather. I'm the Medicine Cat of ThunderClan." The creature said. "Yeah… But what are you?" Gylfie asked. "I'm a cat!" Jayfeather growled. Gylfie shrank down a lot smaller then she was. "That wasn't very nice." Soren said. Jayfeather shrugged.

"Anyways, I have to get back to my Clan. It was great metting you." Jayfeather muttered. He padded away and The Band stood there, dumbfounded.


End file.
